Days of Peace
by ReisFriend
Summary: Rei muses her life after Third Impact was averted. Some waff and romance and mild humor. ReiShinji. Rated T for teen.


**Days of Peace**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.

Rei stirred awake from her sleep. She sat up and took her silky bathrobe and put it on.

She then walked to the window and opened the curtains too look out to the city.

Tokyo-3.

The city had been rebuild after the battle in the Geofront. That was 10 years ago.

The sun came out and illuminated the city that was once the fortress against the Angels. Those days are over now.

Sunlight hit her face and the gentle morning wind played with her blue hair and she closed her eyes, enjoying it's caress.

A little chill went down her spine but she didn't mind. It was pleasant for her.

The Geofront was buried, along with the facility that was once called NERV. The EVA units were dismantled and after that, there were eva's no more.

Rei let out a smile for that. She once thought that she didn't have anything else then EVA, but it was proven wrong.

She placed her hands on the railing and leaned forward a little when she recalled how it was proven wrong.

Shinji. Her husband.

When Gendo was about to initiate the Third Impact with her, Shinji came there and stopped him. He shot him in the head with Major Katsuragi's gun that he took when she was shot.

Gendo fell down dead and Shinji ran to her and took her in his warm embrace.

"Rei-Chan, are you alright?"

Rei heard the concern in his voice and she could read it from his face. The concern.

No one has ever shown that to her. Not even the commander.

"I am uninjured."

"That's good Rei-Chan. I'm glad you're okay." He said happily and hugged her tighter.

Rei wondered why he was doing this, but it felt good to her. Very good.

"Rei-Chan, I love you. I have loved you from the very moment I saw you."

He said suddenly.

Rei's eyes widened and her mouth opened in a soundless scream. She fainted.

Shinji carried her away. The emotions and the happy shock seemed to be too much for the young woman.

Rei opened her eyes when her memory came to an end about that event.

Shinji married her one year after that. And now they were living happily in their house over the hills where they could see the city that they had protected.

Misato got a retired and she got all benefits and a nice amount of cash. And pen-pen was still with her.

Ritsuko was teaching in university. Science and pretty much everything. With Maya as her assistance.

The other bridge bunnies, no one knows where they went.

Kouzou died 2 years ago. Age did what it usually does.

Asuka was chasing Kaji from all over the world. Strange that Asuka still didn't give up on him, but is still trying to catch him. And he is still running. Good for Misato. Bad for him.

(A.N. If that was funny, the tell me.)

And Touji. Hikari didn't get him. He became a basketball player and is now one of the famous ones.

Hikari got Kensuke and they are now happy together, even if she sometimes bosses him around.

Rei was brought out from her musings when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her slim body and pulled her to the owner of those arms.

Her husband.

Rei murmured when Shinji caressed her stomach and rubbed his cheek against hers. She covered his hands with hers and closed her eyes again, enjoying the feel of his body attached to hers.

They have both filed out well. Shinji was taller and more muscular now. His hair was longer and darker and he was no longer the wimp everyone knew him over a decade ago. Rei had also blossomed into a true beauty. Her breasts were now more larger and her came down to her upper back. And she was slightly taller now.

Rei loved the way Shinji could make her feel whenever they made love and how he hugged, kissed and caressed her like there was no tomorrow. They always showed and proved their love to each other in the most intimate and affectionate way you can imagine.

But they didn't have kids. And that's the way they liked it. No kids running around to disturb them and whining about breakfast and stuff. They had each other and that was good enough. But the other reason for that was that Rei couldn't have children. But it didn't matter.

"Good morning beautiful." Shinji said after he kissed her.

"Good morning handsome." Rei said back when the kiss was broken.

And they kissed again. They didn't stop until they were making love again and sleeping the fatigue away. It was their day of from work, so they decided to make a good use of it.

When they finished their session, Shinji said before falling to sleep.

"I love you Rei-Chan."

"I love you too Shinji-kun."

And they dosed off. Happily.

Authors Note: Huh, it has been a while when I last wrote a love story for you people.

I was out of ideas, but I had this inspiration when I was driving out late at night and I suddenly had this idea. Hopefully you liked it. And Now…….

OMAKE TIME.

Kaji slumped down on the bed and panted for air.

He was now in Budapest. He was there trying to get away from Asuka.

Sure she was now at age, but still he wanted Misato, now her. She was too demanding. And bossy.

He has been on a run ever since the war was over and Asuka was still chasing him. She was probably the most persistent woman on Earth.

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Management here. I need to ask you a few questions."

It was a mans voice so there shouldn't have been nothing to worry about.

But when he opened the door, the last thing he remembered was: "Hello big boy." And a fist connecting his face in a high speed and strength.

When he woke up, he saw Asuka and a big man in blue jeans and a shirt with white and red stripes.

"Hello Kaji-kun. I finally caught you. With a little help from The Russian here of course." She then took a large was of money and gave it to him. She thanked him and the the big guy walked away.

"Now then Kaji-kun, let's have some fun." She said and stripped.

Kaji the noticed that he was tied to a bed with no clothes and Asuka advanced towards him.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kaji screamed

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!" Asuka screamed happily.


End file.
